Kokkuri-san
by Adelia-chan
Summary: Menginginkan sebuah perayaan ulang tahun yang menyenangkan, tapi malah terjebak di tengah-tengah gambaran kematian. Eren telah salah mengikuti kemauan teman-temannya. AU. Yaoi. Rivaille/Eren. Special Fic For Eren Jaeger's Birthday.


_Disclaimer:  
Kokkuri-san © Adelia-chan  
Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime_

_Genre: Romance/Horror/Friendship_

_Pairing: Rivaille/Eren Jaeger_

_Rated: T+_

_Summary: __Menginginkan sebuah perayaan ulang tahun yang menyenangkan, tapi malah terjebak di tengah-tengah gambaran kematian. Eren telah salah mengikuti kemauan teman-temannya._

_WARNING:_ _Alternate Universe, Alternate Timeline, Shounen-ai, Backsound,__ Typo, Kurang jelas, __H__orror yang tak berasa, __dll__._

_[Special Fic For Eren Jaeger's Birthday]_

.

**Bold**: penutup, dll.

_Italic_: Tulisan berbahasa asing, ucapan jarak jauh, ucapan dalam batin/pikiran, suara benda/_backsound_, dll.

.

**A/N: **Saya telat mem-_publish_ fic ini tepat pada hari ulang tahun Eren. Karena fic ini hanya dikerjakan selama dua hari tepat saat tanggal 30 Maret kemarin. Dan sepertinya sudah menjadi kebiasaan saya untuk membuat fic di hari penting dalam waktu dua hari−itu karena saya terlalu males. Semoga fic ini memuaskan, dan mungkin seramnya tidak terlalu terasa dan agak aneh untuk dibaca, selain karena mungkin terlalu banyak dialog, ada juga karena alur cerita yang sepertinya aneh dan sulit dimengerti…

Sebelum membaca, silakan baca perhatiannya terlebih dahulu. Jika ada yang tidak disenangi, silakan klik gambar unyu-unyu berbentuk tanda panah di sebelah kiri layar Anda_._

Selamat membaca...

* * *

Kelas tampak remang-remang saat disapu cahaya jingga yang bercampur dengan warna merah dan kuning, tertutupi oleh bangunan-bangunan maupun pepohonan sehingga membuat petak-petaknya hanya terlihat sedikit yang menelusuri seluruh seantero ruangan, dan sekaligus membuat satu-satunya lampu di sana harus diandalakan dalam ruangan yang redup. Detik-detik jam berlalu mengiringi suara goresan-goresan pulpen di atas kertas.

Di luar sana angin tampak berhembus tenang menerpa pepohonan rindang, sehingga membuat beberapa helai daun yang berwarna hijau muda maupun hijau tua, oranye, coklat dan merah berterbangan dengan indahnya mengotori lapangan dan halaman sekolah, bagaikan menaburi gula pada permukaan kue, terlihat semakin sedap dipandang bagi orang-orang yang melintas dan terlihat seperti bencana di mata para petugas kebersihan.

Sepasang manik zamrud melemparkan pandangan ke hadapannya, melihat beberapa rangkaian huruf-huruf dan angka di papan tulis, lalu pandangannya kembali teralih menatap buku catatan dan menggerakan jari-jari tangan untuk menuliskan setiap rumus dan penjelasan lainnya yang terpampang jelas di papan tulis.

Bukan hanya sang pemilik iris hijau indah tersebut yang sedang asik berkutat dengan catatannya, tetapi hampir semua individu yang memiliki _noteband_ seorang pelajar _Recon Corps High School_ juga sedang mencatat kumpulan huruf alphabet yang salah satunya adalah huruf _x _dan _y_, mencampur menjadi satu ditambah dengan angka dan lainnya sehingga menjadi sebuah rumus yang mungkin akan membuat benak siapapun meledak-ledak dalam mencoba untuk mengerti.

Di depan, seorang guru yang memiliki tinggi badan tidak lebih tidak kurang satu meter lebih enam puluh sentimeter sedang menggoreskan tinta pulpen berwarna merah terang pada lembaran-lembaran kertas. Sesekali iris biru yang hampir berwarna seperti kelabu miliknya menatap tajam dengan alis berkedut setiapkali membaca tulisan masing-masing lembar yang dilihatnya.

Guru maupun murid asik terlarut pada akivitasnya masing-masing; menilai lembaran ujian, membaca buku, mencatat, sedangkan sisanya melamun saat melihat estetika senja hari.

Menghela napas pendek, kemudian pria yang menjabat sebagai guru tersebut melepaskan kacamatanya dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya sembari memegang beberapa lembar kertas di tangan, sukses membuat setiap murid-muridnya terhenti dengan aktivitasnya dan menatap sang guru.

"Besok kalian semua akan melakukan remedial. Nilai kalian hancur. Tak bisa membuatku puas sama sekali. Pengecualian untuk Arlert, tetapi tetap harus melakukan remedial karena tak bisa membantu teman-temannya meniru kepintarannya," ujarnya dengan nada sarkasme yang berhasil membuat semua muridnya meneguk ludah secara paksa.

Guru tersebut kini merapihkan kertas-kertas di tangannya kemudian menaruhnya di atas meja. "Besok adalah hari terakhir kalian remedial," lanjutnya.

Dengungan siswa siswi yang menyatakan beberapa keluhan pun bergema di setiap penjuru ruangan. Tapi kemudian berhenti dan kembali sunyi saat manik kelabu itu mengintimidasi mereka satu per satu.

"Belajarlah kalian di rumah dengan benar. Jangan perbanyak main," nasehat sang guru yang memiliki pelat nama 'Rivaille'.

"Ba-baik, _Sir_," jawab beberapa murid yang kini diselimuti oleh rasa canggung di benak mereka. Sedangkan yang lainnya terlalu emoh untuk menganggukan kepala menimpali karena terlalu sibuk memikirkan masalah remedial tersebut.

Rivaille mengangguk kecil, kemudian maniknya menatap tajam pada pemilik bangku barisan ke empat, deretan pertama, dekat dengan jendela. "Terutama kau, Jaeger. Nilaimu lebih kecil dari yang lain." Yang merasa dipanggil langsung tersentak kaget.

"Y-ya, _Sir_!" jawab sang pemilik nama Jaeger tersebut dengan takut-takut.

Suasana hening sebentar, sebelum kemudian Rivaille memecahkan keheningan dengan mengucapkan kalimat pendek tetapi dapat membuat hati siapapun yang mendengarnya akan senang, terutama untuk seorang pelajar: "Pelajaran usai, kalian diperbolehkan untuk pulang."

Kemudian biji mata berwarna kelabu itu melirik ke arah arlojinya.

Semua murid merapihkan buku-bukunya dengan tenang, tanpa menciptakan suara berisik, mengingat sang guru akan naik pitam jika mereka bersorak gembira saat jam pulang sekolah.

Jika seluruh buku maupun alat tulis sudah dimasukan ke dalam tas, dan sudah meyakinkan tak ada barang yang tertinggal. Satu per satu murid pergi bergegas meninggalkan kelas dengan suasana sunyi.

Satu. Dua. Lalu sepuluh. Dua puluh. Lebih.

Dan meninggalkan seorang guru dan seorang murid di dalamnya.

"Jaeger, tolong bawakan buku-bukuku," perintah Rivaille seraya melangkahkan kaki keluar kelas. Sedangkan yang disuruh langsung mengangguk dan membawa beberapa buku milik gurunya.

Sesudah melewati pintu, Rivaille menghentikan langkahnya sebentar. Kemudian ia menyelusupkan tangannya pada saku kemeja. "Kunci kelasnya," perintahnya dengan melemparkan sebuah kunci pada murid satu-satunya di sana yang sedang bersamanya.

"Baik, _Sir_," jawab pemuda _brunette _tersebut—Eren Jaeger—yang kemudian mengunci kelas dengan hati-hati, seolah-olah pintu di hadapannya dan kunci di tangannya adalah dua benda yang terbuat dari bahan mudah pecah.

"Kunci kelas ada di tanganmu, jangan berikan pada siapapun, dan terutama jangan sampai hilang. Kelas dikunci pada saat waktu pulang sekolah dan dibuka pada saat pagi hari, mengerti?" jelas Rivaille menatap murid di hadapannya itu.

"Seperti biasa. Aku mengerti, _Sir_." Eren memberikan cengiran terbaiknya.

Rivaille mengangguk dan menunggu Eren selesai mengunci kelas.

"Sudah terkunci, _Sir_."

Kemudian keduanya melangkah pergi meninggalkan kelas.

.

Cahaya matahari tampak remang-remang, pertanda sang malam siap menggantikan posisi sang senja hari. Daun-daun kering berterbangan indah mengiringi suasana sepi dan hening yang menyelimuti keberadaan dua laki-laki yang sedang berjalan menuju tempat khusus parkir kendaraan guru.

_Tap, tap, tap..._

Sang _raven _berjalan dalam diam, sedangkan sang _brunette _berjalan dengan canggung sembari menundukan kepalanya, walau kadang sesekali menatap punggung tegap di hadapannya.

Sesampainya pada tempat yang dimaksud, dua pasang manik itu hanya menemukan satu kendaraan roda empat yang terparkir indah di pojokan; menandakan semua guru sudah kembali ke rumahnya kecuali Rivaille yang diketahui jabatannya sebagai seorang guru matematika dan fisika.

Kedua pasang tungkai berjalan beberapa langkah untuk mendekati mobil hitam legam tersebut.

"Jaeger," panggil Rivaille tanpa melirik kepada pemuda di belakangnya yang memiliki nama Eren Jaeger.

Menelengkan kepalanya, Eren menjawab dengan sedikit tergagap, "Y-ya?"

"Inginku antar pulang?" tawarnya seraya membukakan pintu penumpang tepat di samping bangku sopir untuk Eren.

Semu merah muncul di wajah Eren setelah mendengar ajakan tersebut.

"Ti-tidak usah, _Sir_! Saya pulang bersama Mikasa dan Armin," tolak Eren halus, ia terlalu malu untuk menjawab 'iya' karena takut jika dirinya hanya akan merepotkan gurunya nanti. Lagipula ia yakin kalau sekarang kedua temannya itu sedang menunggunya di luar gerbang sekolah.

Setelah mendengar ucapan muridnya, tanpa menjawab, Rivaille langsung menutup kembali pintu yang dibukanya, lalu membuka pintu yang menjadi tempat kendali mobil atau tempat di mana sopir harus duduk. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya pada bangku empuk di sana.

Eren yang melihat gurunya sudah masuk ke dalam mobil, segera bergegas untuk memberikan buku-buku yang dibawanya.

"Oh iya, aku hampir lupa," gumam Rivaille. Maniknya mencoba menatap pemuda lima belas tahun itu. Kemudian ia memanggil nama muridnya sambil memberikan isyarat dengan jari telunjuknya untuk mendekat.

Eren pun dengan patuh mendekat.

Menundukan kepala untuk membuat dirinya mudah untuk bertanya, "Ada apa, _Sir_?"

"Nanti malam datanglah ke rumahku. Aku yakin dirimu tidak akan bisa belajar dengan serius," ajak Rivaille yang lebih mengarah kepada perintah.

Setelah mendengar itu, senyuman kekanakan terukir di wajah Eren. "Baik, _Sir_!"

"Jam tujuh malam. Jangan sampai telat," Rivaille memberikan peringatan. Helai-helai _raven_-nya ia biarkan tersisir oleh angin tenang. "atau kau akan mendapat konsekuensinya," lanjutnya yang membuat Eren mengangguk cepat.

"Ya, _Sir_. Jam setengah enam aku akan menginjakan kaki di halaman depan rumahmu."

Cengiran lima jari yang diberikan Eren mampu membuat Rivaille tersenyum tipis. "Bagus."

Rivaille menarik sabuk pengaman yang tersedia di setiap mobil manapun, termasuk di mobilnya juga. Ia tahu jika keselamatan adalah hal utama dalam mengendara, maka dari itu ia menguncinya dengan kuat agar tak mudah lepas.

Sesudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya memasang sabuk pengaman. "Selain itu." Ia melihat wajah heran Eren yang masih menundukan kepalanya. Rivaille mencondongkan wajahnya, dan sempat mendaratkan beberapa ciuman di pipi Eren, membuat empunya terlonjak kaget dengan semburat merah menghiasi parasnya. "Selamat ulang tahun, Eren."

Rivaille menyeringai. Eren tercengang.

Lalu seketika di otak sang pemuda Jaeger penuh dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

Mengapa Anda tahu jika saya berulang tahun?

Darimana Anda bisa tahu?

Mengapa Anda mencium saya?

Dan berbagai pertanyaan lainnya.

Tapi kemudian Eren yakin jika pertanyaannya tidak akan dijawab karena kemudian sang _raven_ itu sendiri menutup kaca mobil, dan selanjutnya mobil tersebut berjalan melalui Eren yang kini membatu tak bergerak.

Mobil tersebut berjalan terus sampai tak terlihat.

Eren menghela napas panjang. Garis bibirnya membentuk seulas senyuman. Di tanggal 30 Maret ini, rupanya masih ada saja yang menyadari jika ia berulang tahun. Ia kira hanya beberapa teman dekatnya saja yang tahu, rupanya seorang guru juga tahu.

Jantung berdegup dengan cepat. Rona wajah semakin merajalela. Eren takut jika ada seseorang yang melihat keadaannya sekarang.

Mencoba mengalihkan perasaan dan emosinya, mata Eren menerawang langit jingga yang sudah mulai gelap. Bola perak siap menggantikan sang surya yang sudah berkerja selama dua belas jam kurang lebih.

"Hari sudah mulai malam, seharusnya aku pulang cepat," gumamnya.

Ia pun membalikan badan, sehingga bisa melihat ke arah pagar yang tak terlalu tinggi mengelilingi sekolah ini.

Dan tak sengaja ia menemukan sesuatu di situ. Ia melihat seorang bocah laki-laki menatapnya aneh.

Kenapa?

Apakah laki-laki yang mencium laki-laki itu terlihat aneh?

Memang benar sih…

Tak ingin pikir panjang dan mengulur waktu lama. Dengan langkah cepat, Eren mencoba untuk pergi menuju gerbang sekolah. Ia takut kalau dua temannya sudah menunggu lama.

.

Eren yang baru saja keluar dari gerbang sekolah menyadari kehadiran kedua temannya. Dan dengan cepat ia langsung memanggil keduanya seraya melambaikan tangan, "Mikasa! Armin!"

Yang pertama kali merespon adalah temannya yang laki-laki. "Eren, kau lama sekali," protes Armin. Pemuda _blonde _itu menghembuskan napas lega sesaat.

"Kau darimana saja? Tak biasanya lama seperti ini," timpal Mikasa. Gadis berwajah oriental itu membersihkan beberapa peluh di dahi Eren dengan saputangannya.

Eren yang tadinya sedikit membungkuk untuk mengambil oksigen dan menghembuskan karbon dioksida, kini sudah berdiri tegap. "Ehehe, maaf sudah menunggu lama dan—eh, kenapa ada Jean, Connie, Sasha, Christa, dan Ymir di sini?" Ia menyadari bukan hanya kedua temannya saja yang berada di hadapannya. Tetapi juga ada lima temannya yang satu di antaranya adalah teman sekaligus musuh abadi Eren.

Menyebalkan. Baru saja datang Eren sudah diberi tatapan permusuhan oleh sang pemilik tampang seperti kuda tersebut.

"Ini ide Armin," jelas Jean dengan tampang tak suka. Ia takut Eren salah paham jika keberadaannya sekarang yang jauh lebih mirip seperti seorang yang sedang menunggu kekasihnya untuk pulang bersama.

"Armin?" Eren menelengkan kepalanya. Menatap pemilik iris biru indah tersebut dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Iya, kami ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukmu, Eren!" kata Armin, senyum manisnya sesaat menghilangkan rasa kekesalan Eren. Lalu kemudian, diikuti dengan teman-teman lainnya yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuk pemuda berdarah German tersebut. Pengecualian untuk Jean yang malah hanya acuh tak acuh.

Eren tak bisa menahan senyumnya. Sedikit terharu ia menjawab, "Terima kasih teman-teman!"

Armin tetap menjaga senyumannya, Mikasa sedikit menunjukan rona merah, Ymir dan Christa mengikuti Armin, Sasha lebih memilih mengulum kentang rebusnya, sedangkan Jean−ah, abaikan saja lelaki itu, ia tak memberikan ekspresi apapun sekarang.

Jean menatap Armin. Ia menyikuti bahu pemuda _blonde_ tersebut, membuat empunya mengaduh dan bertanya. Lalu sang pemuda dengan helain coklat abu-abu tersebut memberikan beberapa isyarat lewat kerutan alis dan matanya.

Dan Armin pun teringat. "Oh iya, Eren." Yang dipanggil berhasil mengalihkan pandangannya. Lalu kemudian pemuda manis yang lebih pendek dari yang lainnya melanjutkan ucapannya, "Sebenarnya untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu…"

Armin ragu. Eren penasaran.

Sang bocah dengan marga Arlert menggigit bibir bawahnya, sebelum kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya, "aku ingin mengajak kalian semua memainkan sebuah permainan bernama _Kokkuri-san_."

Semua orang terdiam. Entah karena bingung harus menjawab apa, entah karena tak tahu apa itu permainan _Kokkuri-san_, atau mungkin terlalu syok karena mengetahui bagaimana rupa dari permainan tersebut.

Seakan-akan mengikuti delapan siswa siswi tersebut. Angin, rumput, pohon, dan lainnya juga ikut terdiam.

Sampai kemudian, sosok _brunette _mencarikan keheningan yang melanda. "Armin, kau tahu 'kan kalau permaninan itu berbahaya?" Eren mencoba memastikan ide Armin tersebut.

"Aku tahu. Tapi buku ini telah membuatku mengetahui tentang permainan ini, jadi aku tahu betul aturan mainnya," alasan Armin sambil menunjukan buku bersampul merah yang dipegangnya.

Eren menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Aku tidak ikut, kalian saja yang bermain."

"Eren. Kita bisa menanyakan apa saja pada permainan ini. Kau bisa menanyakan sesuatu tentang masa depanmu. Dan mungkin kita juga bisa menanyakan sesuatu tentang remedial besok." Armin membukakan buku di tangannya.

"Dengan siapa aku berbicara? Seorang Armin Arlert yang memiliki wawasan pemikiran yang luas adalah jawabannya. Untuk apa kau memainkan permainan itu hanya untuk menanyakan masa depanku dan sesuatu tentang remedial besok, Armin? Aku tak perlu tahu tentang masa depanku, biarkan waktu yang akan menunjukannya. Dan masalah remedial, kita hanya perlu belajar dan percaya diri saja, 'kan?" cerocos Eren panjang lebar dengan sangsi.

"U-uhm... se-sebenarnya aku—"

"Armin sangat penasaran dengan permainan ini. Ia sampai tak bisa tidur tadi malam karena memikirkan alasan untuk merayu kita bermain," jelas Mikasa dengan tenang menyela ucapan Armin. Sedangkan Armin sendiri dengan wajah memerah, ia menundukan kepalanya karena dirinya merasa malu telah ketahuan oleh Mikasa.

Eren menatap bingung.

"Lagipula aku juga ingin tahu apakah aku akan berhasil saat remedial nanti, Eren. Memang apa susahnya? Kau tinggal ikut dengan kami saja," ujar Jean malas. Kedua tangannya ia lipatkan di atas dada.

Eren menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Kalian bisa 'kan bermain tanpa aku?"

"Kami ingin melakukannya di sekolah," balas Ymir. Kedua tangannya mengalungi leher gadis _blonde _bernama Christa.

"Di buku tertulis jika kita melakukannya di tempat yang seram dan sepi ada kemungkinan akan berhasil," Armin menimpali.

"Jadi kami mengajakmu, Eren. Menurut kabar burung yang beredar di sekolah. Kau adalah satu-satunya murid kesayangan _Sir_ Rivaille. Jadi…" Ymir menggantungkan kalimatnya, maniknya menatap gadis kecil di dalam pelukannya.

Seketika Eren langsung salah tingkah dengan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan wajah yang semerah tomat. Dan Jean berani bersumpah bahwa ia melihat Eren seperti melihat seorang gadis yang sedang menyembunyikan kebenarannya mengenai dirinya yang berpacaran dengan seorang pangeran kuda putih yang ditemuinya.

Selain itu, sepertinya semuanya tak menyadari kini Mikasa telah mengepalkan tangan dan aura kelam telah memancar dari dirinya.

"…kau bisa membuat kami tak mendapat hukuman, selain itu kau juga punya kunci kelas, 'kan?" sambung Christa melanjutkan ucapan Ymir.

"Benar itu," Sasha menimpali. Kemudian ia memakan beberapa kentang di tangannya.

Eren mencoba meyakinkan. "Kalian mengharapkanku?" Rona merah di wajahnya lama-kelamaan menghilang dengan sendirinya seiring kedutan-kedutan yang muncul pada dahinya.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu jodohku masa depan," jawab Ymir. Ia melepaskan pelukannya pada jenjang leher Christa. Gadis _blonde _di dekatnya hanya mengangguk-angguk, tentu dengan wajah yang sudah bisa disamakan dengan kepiting rebus.

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi di sana tak menatap ke arah Eren. "Aku, Armin dan Connie hanya ingin tahu tentang remedial," alasan Jean sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Aku tak tahu ingin bertanya apa nanti," Sasha memberikan alasannya, dan itu membuat Jean mengernyit heran.

"Aku ingin mengetahui masa depan Eren. Dan selanjutnya aku hanya menuruti keputusan Eren saja." Mikasa menaikan syal merahnya sehingga menutupi hidungnya. Ia menyesapi aroma dari syal tersebut.

Eren menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk. "Kalian serius?"

"Ya," jawab Connie kemudian.

Eren dan benaknya sudah tenggelam akan janjinya pada Rivaille. "Apa ini akan memakan waktu banyak?"

"Tak akan lama, beberapa pertanyaan dan kita akan pulang," jawab Armin. Ujung jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya ia buat saling bersentuhan, membuat sebuah huruf 'o' pada kedua jari itu, seakan-akan ingin mengatakan, '_Tak akan lama, ok?_'

Eren dengan mata yang sedikit tertutup dan alis yang tertarik ke bawah, sedikit mengangguk. Sebenarnya ia tak ingin, tapi jujur ia sulit menolak permintaan teman-temannya. Apalagi Armin yang berperan sebagai teman baiknya, ia tak ingin membuat laki-laki manis itu kecewa, dan sebuah fakta jika Armin selalu membantunya dalam masalah pelajaran, hatinya semakin tak enak. Jika Mikasa mungkin berbeda dengan yang lain, gadis itu selalu menurutinya, maka jika ia bilang tidak, mungkin gadis itu tak akan mempermasalahkannya, jadi tak perlu khawatir.

Tapi ia juga memikirkan Rivaille, kalau sampai telat, apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya nanti? Dalam catatan Rivaille, Eren sama sekali belum pernah terlambat, apalagi tak mengikuti pelajaran maupun tak datang ke rumahnya untuk belajar−Rivaille selalu menyuruh Eren belajar di rumah mewahnya. Takut, tentu sangat takut. Perintah Rivaille absolut, jika tak ingin sebuah kejadian yang buruk maka lebih baik mengangguk mengerti dan mengikuti seluruh ucapannya.

Apakah nanti pria itu akan menghukumnya seperti pada biasanya Rivaille memberikan sanksi pada murid-murid yang terlambat datang ke sekolah? Atau malah menolerirnya karena ini berhubungan dengan absensi? Semoga sih begitu.

"Uhm... baiklah, asal jangan membuang-buang waktu," jawab Eren ragu.

"Hey, kau tak sadar? Kau sudah membuang banyak waktu, Eren!" sindir Jean Kirstein kesal. Sedangkan yang merasa tersindir hanya menatap pemuda sebayanya itu dengan tajam.

"Baiklah, nanti aku akan menjelaskan cara permainannya, ini mirip seperti permainan papan _ouija _di Barat," ujar Armin.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul enam. Guru-guru dan murid-murid sudah tak berada di dalam sekolah, petugas kebersihan sudah kembali ke rumahnya masing-masing, satpam dan lainnya juga sama. Maka sudah dipastikan jika sekolah ini tidak melakukan aktivitas apapun sampai esok pagi.

Tetapi pengecualian untuk empat pasang siswa siswi yang berkumpul ramai di dalam kelasnya, diketahui jika kini mereka sedang menyiapkan keperluan-keperluan dalam permainannya.

Sasha dengan cepat mengeluarkan selembar kertas dan pulpen merah kepada Jean.

"Ini Jean," ucap Sasha kemudian.

Jean pun menerimanya dengan tampang tak suka. "Kenapa harus aku?" gumam Jean, ingin sebenarnya ia protes pada Sasha yang seenaknya memberikan tanggung jawab kertas dan pulpen tersebut padanya. Tapi ia urungkan karena sepertinya Sasha sama sekali tidak peka, dan lebih mengutamakan kentangnya.

Jean memegang sebuah kertas putih dan pulpen merah. "Jadi... Armin?"

Merasa dipanggil, Armin langsung membuka buku yang dibawanya dan mencermati setiap kata-kata tersebut yang membentuk menjadi satu sehingga menciptakan beberapa kalimat. Berdehem sebentar untuk membuat suaranya tidak serak.

"Pertama, Jean. Kau gambarlah _torii _atau gerbang kuil di atas bagian tengah pada kertas." Manik biru Armin mencermati kalimat-kalimat di dalam buku.

Jean pun menggambar asal-asalan sesuai apa yang dikatakan Armin. Membuat dua garis panjang yang sedikit melengkung secara vertikal di kanan dan kiri, lalu membuat dua garis panjang tegak secara horizontal tepat menimpa dua garis sebelumnya, hanya saja ditaruh sedikit lebih ke atas; Jean tak terlalu mahir menggambar.

"Lalu?"

"Tulis kata 'ya' dan 'tidak' pada sisi kanan dan kiri _torii_."

Cukup mudah bagi Jean yang hanya perlu menulis kata-kata tersebut.

"Di bawahnya kau tulis huruf alphabet dari a sampai z secara teratur dan horizontal," tutur Armin.

Jean yang kini sedang menggerakan jari-jarinya menulis apa yang diperintahkan Armin pada permukaan kertas putih hanya mengangguk kecil. Kelakuan lelaki itu dapat membuat pemuda _brunette _di belakangnya harus meneguk air ludah karena sedikit ragu untuk memainkan permainan ini. "Hm, terus?"

"Di bawah huruf alphabet tulis angka sembilan sampai nol, dan sama seperti cara menuliskan alphabet; harus menulis dengan teratur dan horizontal." Armin mencengkeram bukunya dengan sangat kuat. Dapat ditebak oleh Eren kalau sepertinya Armin sedikit memiliki rasa takut memainkan permainan ini.

Yah, bukan hanya Eren atau Armin saja kok yang takut. Jean, Connie, Christa dan Ymir juga merasakan demikian, terbukti dari peluh yang muncul di pelipis keempat orang tersebut. Sedangkan Sasha dan Mikasa, kedua gadis _brunette _dan _ebony _tersebut terlihat tenang-tenang saja, tak berpikir jika hari ini akan terjadi hal buruk.

Mungkin kalau Sasha memang orangnya tak pedulian, jika itu berhubungan dengan makanan baru ia akan ikut turut serta, semua itu sudah terlihat dari luarnya. Sedangkan Mikasa sebenarnya peduli, tapi dengan kekuatan fisiknya yang selalu diutamakan, ia selalu berpikir bisa mencegah semua hal buruk tersebut dengan tindakan cepatnya, jika tak berhasil, maka tak ada gunanya ia membentuk semua otot-otot di tubuhnya dengan berbagai macam alat olahraga ini.

Armin. Pemuda yang memiliki tinggi seratus enam puluh tiga sentimeter itu menatap dua gadis di seberangnya.

"Ymir, Christa. Bisa kalian membuka jendela atau pintu?" tanya Armin halus. Membuat keduanya yang dipanggil menampilkan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda; Christa menelengkan kepalanya, sedangkan Ymir mengernyit bingung dengan alis yang menukik heran.

"Ini bertujuan untuk membiarkan Kokkuri-_san_ masuk. Gambar _torii_ ini adalah lambang kuil _Shinto_ yang sepertinya berarti menggabungkan dua dunia. Sehingga bisa menjadi jalur keluar masuk Kokkuri-_san_," jelas Armin ekspresif.

Ymir dan Christa pun mengangguk. Kemudian yang lebih tinggi membukakan pintu dan gadis yang satunya lagi membukakan jendela.

Pemuda _blonde _menatap sahabatnya yang memiliki surai _brunette_.

"Apa kau punya beberapa uang koin, Eren?"

Merasa dipanggil, dengan cepat Eren mencoba merogoh saku baju dan kantung celananya.

"Aku punya, Armin," sela Mikasa yang kemudian memberikan uang koin di tangannya pada Armin. Mungkin sepertinya Eren harus berterima kasih pada Mikasa, karena saat ini ia sendiri tak memiliki uang koin.

Tangan halus Armin pun menaruh uang koin tersebut di atas tepat di tengah gambar _torii. _Maniknya mengisyaratkan untuk membuat teman-temannya menaruh jari telunjuk mereka pada permukaan koin.

Semuanya pun meneguk ludah.

"Jadi... kalian harus menyentuh koin ini sampai selesai. Tak boleh ada yang lari dalam permainan jika tak ingin hal yang tak mengenakan terjadi." Armin mencoba meyakinkan teman-temannya. Takut kalau salah satu temannya mengundurkan diri dalam permainan secara mendadak saat baru dimulai.

Eren mengangkat tangan. "Aku tidak ikut dalam permainan ini, cukup melihat kalian saja," ucapnya langsung yang kemudian mundur beberapa langkah. Ia terlalu takut untuk memainkan permainan ini, bukannya ia pengecut, tapi ini bersangkutan dengan dua dunia, bagaimana jika saat memainkan nanti keadaan malah menjadi semakin buruk? Itulah yang Eren takuti.

Teman-temannya hanya diam. Berpikir sejenak, yang mereka butuhkan kehadiran Eren di sini hanyalah untuk membukakan pintu kelas dan tentang izin agar tak dimarahi oleh guru mereka, tak lebih. Jadi sepertinya tak masalah jika Eren tak ikut serta dalam permainan ini.

"Baiklah Eren." Armin mengangguk. "Jadi kalian yang memiliki keberanian memainkan ini harus mengikuti instruksi dariku, mengerti?" tanyanya. Yang lain pun mengangguk mengerti

Mereka mejawab serempak, "Mengerti."

Armin mengangguk kecil.

Delapan pasang mata menatap uang koin tersebut.

Armin memulai, ia menaruh jari telunjuknya pada koin tersebut, lalu diikuti oleh Jean, Connie, Mikasa, Sasha, Christa dan Ymir.

Menarik napas pelan, lalu menghembuskannya. Mereka sudah siap memainkannya.

Armin dengan raut wajahnya terlihat seperti mencoba mengingat sesuatu, yang memang kenyataannya demikian. Semua yang tertulis di dalam buku, panduan, larangan, dan lain-lain. Saat teringat, ia mengangguk kecil dan mencuri-curi pandang ke arah satu per satu temannya.

"Kokkuri-_san_, Kokkuri-_san_, Kokkuri-_san_ datanglah kemari," Armin mulai membacakan mantranya. Eren berani bersumpah kalau barusan suara Armin terdengar kelewatan sangat lembut, sampai-sampai ia tidak mengenali suara Armin yang sebenarnya.

Mereka menunggu lama, sampai angin luar berhembus menyisir helai-helai rambut mereka.

"Tidak ada pergerakan?" Connie membuka suara setelah sebelumnya ia hanya bisa terdiam menatap temannya menyiapkan semua barang yang diperlukan dalam permainan.

"Ulangi lagi. Kita lakukan bersama-sama, mengerti?" pinta Armin yang mencoba menghapus beberapa keringat di dahinya, ia cemas.

Mereka mengangguk mengerti.

Dengan suara yang lembut, mereka mencoba membacakan mantra, "Kokkuri-_san_, Kokkuri-_san_, Kokkuri-_san_ datanglah kemari."

Detak jantung mereka sangat cepat saat selesai membacakan mantranya. Dilihatnya kini uang koin tersebut bergerak-gerak tak menentu.

"Berhasil," gumam Eren takjub.

Armin tersenyum tipis, ia bertekad untuk menyelesaikan permainannya sampai akhir. Sesuai dengan yang tertulis di buku, permainan harus selesai, atau kejadian yang tak diinginkan akan terjadi. Jadi ia harus membawa teman-temannya dalam permainan ini dengan selamat, sebelum adanya—

"Kyaaaa!" Christa berteriak takut. Gadis _blonde _itu melepaskan jarinya dari benda bulat kecil di atas meja. Membuat orang lain di sana harus mencegah gadis tersebut agar tak mengambil langkah bodoh.

—kesalahan fatal.

"C-Christa! Jangan lepaskan!" Air muka Armin tampak panik.

Christa menarik lengan baju Ymir, tampak terlihat seperti bocah perempuan yang menolak untuk dibawa ke rumah sakit karena takut jarum suntik. "Ymir! Ayo kita pulang, aku takut!"

Ymir memang selalu menuruti permintaan Christa, maka dari itu gadis yang memiliki marga Lenz di belakang namanya tersebut sudah yakin jika Ymir setuju dengan pendapatnya dan pergi bersamanya.

Tapi Ymir ragu. Dirinya yang melihat wajah ketakutan Christa tentu membuat hatinya merasa sedih.

Christa atau permainan? Ymir tak suka memilih, ia lebih suka membujuk. "Ta-tapi Christa—"

Belum sempat melanjutkan ucapannya. Seseorang langsung menyela.

"Kau mau kemana, Christa?!" Eren tampak panik saat melihat tungkai-tungkai gadis kecil itu beringsut mundur.

"Aku ingin pulang!" setelah mengucapkan itu, Christa langsung membalikan badan dan pergi meninggalkan permainannya yang baru saja dimulai.

Semuanya terdiam sebelum akhirnya mereka menjadi tegang saat mendengar sebuah teriakan.

Ya, sebuah teriakan nyaring dari Christa diiringi dengan suara benda jatuh, sehingga membuat mereka yang mendengarnya menjadi panik di tempat.

"Christa!" Ymir berteriak memanggil Christa. Tanpa memikirkan teman-temannya yang berusaha mencegah dirinya untuk tidak sembrono, ia langsung pergi mengejar gadis pujaan hatinya itu.

"Ymir!" panggil Connie.

Panggilan Connie percuma saja, Ymir sudah pergi.

"Ba-baik, abaikan mereka. Sekarang kalian fokus pada permainan ini," Eren mencoba menenangkan teman-temannya yang kalut, walau dirinya juga merasa demikian; terlihat dari tungkainya yang sedikit gemetar tak berniat bergerak untuk mengejar Christa dan Ymir. Di antara mereka semua hanya Mikasa yang tampaknya hanya menganggap tenang pada permainan ini.

"Baiklah, siapa yang pertama mengajukan pertanyaan? Awali pertanyaan kalian dengan 'Kokkuri-_san _katakan padaku', lalu sebutkan pertanyaan kalian," tawaran dan penjelasan telah Armin lemparkan, biji matanya menatap teman-temannya.

Awalnya tadi Armin menawari Eren untuk memberikan pertanyaan dan ia yang akan mengajukannya pada Kokkuri-_san_. Mungkin saja ia bisa menanyakan sesuatu tentang masa depan Eren, atau hal lainnya. Tapi empunya sendiri hanya menggelengkan kepala dan meminta ke semuanya untuk tidak mengajukan pertanyaan apapun yang berhubungan dengannya. Antara ia tak percaya dan takut. Maka dari itu Armin hanya bisa menurutinya saja.

Dan sekarang, Armin yang mengajak bermain, dan ia sendiri yang tak mau mengajukan pertanyaan untuk yang pertama kalinya. Takut mungkin?

"Aku," Jean menjawab.

Jean mencoba menenangkan dahulu detak jantungnya sebelum mulai bertanya, "Kokkuri-_san_ katakan padaku…" Ragu memang. Tapi ia harus yakin sekarang. "apa aku akan berhasil saat remedial nanti?" Jean sangsi.

Tak lama kemudian, koin tersebut pun bergerak dengan sendirinya; tanpa adanya tuan yang menggerakannya. Bergeser ke kiri, dan kemudian beberapa peluh muncul di dahi, pelipis dan jenjang leher Jean, sekilas terlihat seperti seorang yang usai berlari beberapa meter.

_Tidak._

"Tidak," ucap Jean lesu.

Melihat kawannya yang lebih mirip seperti seseorang yang sudah bosan hidup. Armin langsung menepuk-nepuk pundak temannya itu, mencoba menenangkan.

"Tenanglah Jean, kadang jawaban yang Kokkuri-_san _berikan itu bisa benar dan bisa juga salah," ucap pemuda manis itu. Jean pun menjawab dengan anggukan pendek.

Manik Jean memberi tahu pada Connie; selanjutnya adalah giliran Connie bertanya.

Connie berdehem untuk memastikan suaranya sebelum mulai bertanya.

"Kokkuri-_san_ katakan padaku, di masa depan nanti aku akan masuk universitas apa?" tanya Connie dengan percaya diri.

Koin pun kembali bergerak pada beberapa huruf alphabet yang tersusun rapih. Dengan teliti semua pasang mata di sana menatap setiap huruf-huruf yang koin itu singgahi sehingga tersusun menjadi sebuah kata yang akan menjawab pertanyaan sang pemuda setengah botak tersebut.

_U. N. I. V. E. R. S. I. T. A. S. R. O. S. E._

Sebuah universitas ternama yang selalu menghasilkan orang-orang berbakat, hanya beberapa orang yang beruntung saja yang dapat melanjutkan sekolahnya di sana mengingat prestasinya dan kepopuleran. Sehingga banyak yang menerapkan jiwa kompetisi pada diri masing-masing untuk dapat masuk ke sana.

Wow.

Tangan dikepalkan dan sikut tertarik ke belakang dengan dilanjutkan sebuah gumaman, "_Yes_!". Connie menjerit bahagia di dalam benaknya. Mungkin esok hari, ia akan bertekad untuk belajar dengan tekun agar jawaban dari Kokkuri-_san _benar-benar terkabul.

Eren memberikan tepukan bersahabat pada kawan seangkatannya itu sambil mengucapkan beberapa kalimat selamat.

"Kokkuri-_san_ katakan padaku," Mikasa langsung menyela kegiatan Connie dan Eren. Kemudian ia melanjutkan, "siapakah kekasih Eren di masa mendatang?" Eren tersedak dengan air ludahnya sendiri.

Dengan wajah yang merona hebat, Eren protes pada temannya sekaligus adik angkatnya itu, "Mikasa, sudah aku bilang jangan menanyakan apapun yang berhubungan denganku, 'kan! Kenapa kau malah menanyakan itu?!" Eren merasa tak terima dengan pertanyaan Mikasa tersebut. Sedangkan sang gadis bersyal merah tersebut tidak menggubris protes yang Eren berikan.

Manik hitam—atau mungkin kelabu milik Mikasa menatap tajam pada koin tersebut yang kini bergerak pada huruf alphabet yang memulai dari huruf 'R'. Eren sedikit gugup karena sudah bisa menebak siapakah gerangan yang akan menjadi kekasihnya kelak.

_R. I. V. A. I. L. L. E._

Eren membeku di tempat dengan wajah yang bersemu merah. Sedangkan teman-teman di sampingnya hanya menatap tak percaya.

"…Ternyata benar ya?" Sasha melirik pemuda _brunette _tersebut.

"E-Eren... kau?" Jean menatap tak percaya.

"Kekasihmu _Sir_ Rivaille?" lanjut Connie yang kini sama-sama tak percaya dengan Jean.

Oh, betapa malunya Eren sekarang.

_BRAK!_

Mikasa menggebrak meja dengan kuat. Tetapi perbuatannya tak berhasil membuat kertas dan koin jatuh dari tempatnya, karena jari telunjuk mereka terlalu kuat menekan koin.

Dengan aura tak bersahabat yang memancar dari keberadaannya, Mikasa menggeleng cepat. "Aku tak percaya! Itu pasti bohong, aku yakin itu." Kemudian mengambil tasnya dan bergegas menuju ambang pintu.

"M-Mikasa, kau mau kemana?" tanya Armin panik.

Tanpa melirik ke belakang, gadis _ebony _tersebut sudah yakin ekspresi apa saja yang akan ditemuinya nanti. "Ke rumah Guru _C__hibi _itu. Aku akan memperingatinya untuk tidak mendekati Eren lagi," alasan Mikasa yang sedikit diberikan bumbu-bumbu kesal dan cemburu.

Persetan dengan hal buruk yang akan terjadi nanti. Mikasa tak peduli. Emosi sudah mendahuluinya sekarang. Semua itu hanyalah sebuah permainan, permainan tetaplah permainan, tak usah dianggap serius, menurutnya.

"Tu-tunggu Mikasa. Kau tidak bisa pergi begitu saja. Kau harus menyelesaikan permainannya—"

_BLAM!_

Tanpa mengindahkan teguran dari Eren. Mikasa langsung menutup pintu dengan kuat dan pergi meninggalkan kelas.

_Glup..._

Mereka menelan ludah, kemudian suasana menjadi hening sesaat.

Detik-detik jam berlalu menjadi musik indah untuk keadaan mereka sekarang. Sedangkan yang mendengarkannya sama sekali merasa tidak terhibur sedikitpun oleh bunyi "_tak-tik-tuk_" jarum yang bergema di dalam ruangan. Mereka telah tenggelam dalam pemikirannya masing-masing.

"Sasha," panggil Jean mencoba mengalihkan keheningan ini. Yang merasa dipanggil pun tersentak kaget sebelum akhirnya menganggukan kepala.

"Kokkuri-_san_ tunjukan padaku," ucap Sasha takut-takut.

Iris mata Armin pun membulat, berbeda dari teman-temannya yang kini sedang mencoba menenangkan diri.

"Sasha, jangan!" Armin mencoba menghentikan Sasha.

Tapi gadis penyuka ketang itu tak peduli. Ia memiliki keberanian untuk bertanya, tanpa berpikir jika tindakannya itu akan menghasilkan apa nantinya, Sasha melanjutkan pertanyaannya, "jika kau bisa membuka pintu kelas." Yang kemudian dilanjutkan dengan beberapa potong kentang yang masuk pada mulutnya.

"Sasha!" panggil Armin cemas sebelum melanjutkan, "kita tak boleh bertanya untuk menunjukan fisik!" Sang gadis kentang pun hanya menatap Armin dengan tampang _innocent_.

_Kriiet..._

Bulu kuduk Eren meremang. Tapi bukan hanya Eren, mereka semua juga sama. Merinding karena takut.

Eren dengan gerakan patah-patah mencoba melirik ke belakangnya.

Mereka melihatnya dengan mata kepala sendiri, pintu itu terbuka, walau sedikit. Tetapi tidak ada orang lain yang membukanya, angin juga sedang tak berhembus melewati ruangan mereka.

"Dia memang ada... dia ada!" Sasha tampak panik. Rasa takut yang telah mengutamakan dirinya, membuat gadis itu berhenti dari permainan dan memeluk kentangnya erat-erat.

Jean terlihat gusar saat melihat gadis yang baru saja memakan beberapa kentang itu sekarang bergegas keluar kelas. "Sa-Sasha, kau mau kemana?" tanyanya.

"Aku ingin menjaga kentang-kentangku di rumah! Jangan sampai Kokkuri-_san _memakannya!" jawab Sasha watados yang kemudian menghilang begitu saja dari pandangan keempat siswa tersebut.

Mereka berempat terdiam. Diikuti dengan bulu kuduk yang kembali meremang.

Jean berdecak sebal. "Bodoh." Dalam hati, Jean merutuk atas kebodohan temannya itu.

Ruangan pun kembali dilanda keheningan.

Tak ada satu pun yang berbicara. Emosi dan pikiran mereka masing-masing terpenuhi dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan dan beberapa rutukan tak jelas.

"Armin..." Eren menyadari kalau suaranya terdengar seperti orang putus asa.

"Baiklah. Kokkuri-_san._" Menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuat ketiga orang lain di sana menatap penuh tanya pada pemuda pemilik paras manis tersebut.

Kira-kira pertanyaan apa yang akan diajukan Armin? Selain remedial, apakah Armin ingin menanyakan sesuatu tentang privasinya?

Armin Arlert terlalu jarang menunjukan dirinya yang sebenarnya. Bocah yang selalu ditutupi dengan tumpukan-tumpukan buku jikalau di dalam perpustakaan dan di dalam kelas, dan bocah yang terlihat bersemangat dan ceria di hari-hari biasa.

Pernahkah Armin menjalin hubungan serius dengan seseorang? Atau yang lainnya?

Tapi di luar pemikiran mereka. Pemuda _blonde _yang dibicarakan sama sekali tidak menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan. Melainkan−

"pulanglah kembali," lanjut Armin yang membuat teman-temannya tercengang.

Kemudian koin pun bergerak kembali.

_Ya._

Manik Armin mengisyaratkan teman-temannya untuk melanjutkan sebuah kata akhir yang sangat penting diucapkan pada permainan ini.

"Selamat tinggal," ucap Armin yang kemudian diikuti oleh kedua temannya secara besama-sama.

Eren menghela napas lega.

"Bakar kertasnya," perintah Armin yang langsung dituruti oleh Connie.

Connie membawa korek api di saku celananya, ia akan membakar kertas itu sekarang juga.

Armin menyimpan uang koin tersebut di dalam saku kemejanya. "Koin ini akan aku belikan sesuatu," ucapnya setelahnya.

Armin, Connie dan Jean terlihat tenang, walau di dalam hati mereka mengatakan tidak, bohong jika setelah ini mereka bisa melupakan semua kejadian yang telah dilalui dan melanjutkan hari esok seperti pada hari biasanya. Mereka sama sekali tidak merasakan hal-hal yang namanya tenang seperti itu. Mereka menyembunyikan rasa takut mereka sendiri, berharap agar tak ada yang melihatnya.

Tapi kontras dari yang lainnya, justru Eren yang paling memperlihatkan rasa takutnya. "Permainan sudah usai... tapi, bagaimana dengan mereka berempat?" tanyanya frustasi. Ia meremat blazernya dengan pelan.

Armin ragu. "Entahlah, Eren." Matanya menatap ke arah ubin, walau gelap sempat tercermin oleh putihnya di sana wajahnya yang terlihat tak yakin.

Hening sesaat.

"Sebaiknya sekarang kita harus pulang," ucap Jean. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengambil tasnya yang ia taruh di atas meja.

"Iya, kita harus pulang. Masalah Christa, Ymir, Mikasa dan Sasha... berharap saja semoga mereka tidak mengalami sesuatu hal yang tak diinginkan dan esok hari mereka masih bisa menunjukan batang hidungnya," timpal pemuda pendek dekat dengan Jean tenang. Teman-temannya menanggapi hal tersebut dengan anggukan mengerti. Tetapi Eren malah menanggapinya dengan keringat yang mencucuri pelipis, menurutnya ucapan Connie telah membuat dirinya merasa takut.

"Baiklah. Kalian benar, kita harus pulang." Manik Eren sulit menatap ke depan, terlalu gelap.

Mereka pun melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kelas. Armin, Jean, dan Connie menunggu Eren mengunci kelasnya sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan sekolah ini. Takut saja esok hari tiba-tiba beberapa peralatan di dalam kelasnya hilang karena ada pencuri yang masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Kecuali jika nanti malam akan ada satpam yang berjaga-jaga di sekitar sekolah, seharusnya. Tapi sekarang satpam pun tak ingin bekerja pada malam hari, entah alasannya itu apa.

Di tengah perjalanan Eren merasa agak risih dengan cahaya yang redup. "Ngomong-ngomong gelap sekali ya..."

Dengan dukungan berupa cahaya lampu sekolah yang remang-remang dan cahaya lainnya dari luar sana, jalan sedikit diterangi walau terlihat redup. Eren sulit menatap ke depan, ia membuka matanya lebar-lebar berharap ada cahaya yang menyambutnya baik.

Dan memang ada, cahaya putih dari kejauhan walau remang-remang. Terlihat tinggi dan berada di balik tembok. Sedikit bergerak-gerak tak menentu arahnya. Mungkin ada seseorang di sini? Tapi Eren yakin jika di sekolah ini hanya ada dirinya dan teman-temannya saja, ah, mungkin itu hanya cahaya dari luar. Ia mencoba menatap lebih tajam cahaya tersebut, entah ini benar atau salah, tapi Eren seperti bisa melihat raut wajah di sana, wajah wanita yang sedang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Dan pada saat mata Eren terlalu sibuk dengan ruangan yang kurang pencahayaan.

Cahaya tersebut hilang. Lalu ekspresi yang Eren berikan hanyalah tampang bingung yang juga sedikit penasaran.

Seseorang di sampingnya berdecak. "Ya iyalah, bodoh. Sekarang jam tujuh malam," jawab Jean sinis

Langkah kaki Eren terhenti.

Ah. Sudah jam tujuh malam rupanya. Eren teringat akan janjinya kepada Rivaille. Oh, bagus, sekarang ia sudah telat datang ke rumah gurunya tersebut.

"Kau jarang pulang malam ya, Eren?" tanya Armin menengok kepada sang pemilik iris zamrud.

"Sudah jam segini, kenapa kalian tak memberitahuku?" Eren terlihat gamang. Terpampang jelas dari raut wajahnya.

Jean menaikan alisnya. "Hah, memang kenapa?" tanyanya dengan nada yang dibuat sebisa mungkin untuk acuh tak acuh.

Eren tak mau menjawab, ia mempercepat langkahnya; berharap ia dapat keluar dari sekolah secepat mungkin.

"Eren, tunggu!" Armin mengejar langkah kaki pemuda _brunette _tersebut.

Jean pun mengikuti Armin.

"Bagaimana ini. Aku terlambat!" ucap Eren gelisah yang membuat dirinya semakin merasa bersalah telah ingkar pada janjinya meluangkan waktu untuk belajar di rumah sang guru.

Ucapan Eren berhasil menuaikan tanda tanya pada benak kedua temannya.

Armin dan Jean saling bertatapan. Mereka sama-sama terbingung-bingung oleh sikap Eren.

Merasa kehadiran sang _brunette _mulai menjauh di antara mereka, Jean berteriak kecil memanggilnya, "Hei, tunggu Eren!"

_Tap_.

Tak ada suara langkah kaki lagi, dalam irama dan tempo yang sama mereka bertiga berhenti melangkah lagi, dan sekarang kini kedua mata mereka sedikit membulat saat mengetahui sesuatu.

_Zrtt, zrttt, drtt._

Eren melihat ke atas, menyadari adanya suara aneh yang bersumber dari lampu. Alisnya menyatu, maniknya menajam, raut wajahnya tak percaya. "Siapa yang memainkan lampu?" tanyanya polos.

Lampu di atas mereka menyala dan mati secara bergantian. Sudah redup dan jika mati akan sangat gelap. Siapa yang mematikan dan menyalakan lampu? Mengapa ia jail sekali sampai melakukan itu padahal ada tiga orang di sana yang sangat membutuhkan cahaya?

—Tunggu.

Tiga orang?

"_Tunggu!_"

Degup jantung mereka terdengar berisik. Telinga mereka baru saja menangkap suara yang tak asing.

"Connie?" Jean menengok ke belakang mencari-cari sosok bocah yang menyandang sebagai keluarga Springer tersebut. Tetapi nihil, Connie tak ada di belakangnya.

"Connie. Dia dimana?!" Armin tampak panik saat ia hanya bisa menemukan Jean di belakangnya.

Lalu kemudian terdengar suara yang tampak bergetar. Awalnya seperti ketakutan dan panik. Berbicara sesuatu yang tak jelas, lalu ada satu suara lagi yang sedikit terdengar karena volume yang pelan membalas ucapannya, membuat mereka semua bingung. Connie? Pemuda itu berbicara dengan siapa?

Perasaan Eren tampak tak enak sekarang, ia bisa melihat kejanggalan dari suara seseorang itu barusan.

Ketiganya hanya bisa diam saat kemudian mendengar suara teriakan Connie yang sepertinya sedang kesakitan.

"Co-Connie!" Eren langsung berlari menuju sumber suara, tanpa takut kalau kini semua lampu remang-remang yang menyala dan mati seketika sekarang mati seluruhnya tanpa sebab.

"Tunggu, Eren!" teriak Armin panik. Dibukanya tas untuk mencari-cari benda yang bisa menerangkan mereka dalam keadaan gelap.

Eren tak memerdulikan teriakan Armin, dirinya berusaha mencari-cari temannya yang entah bagaimana bisa menghilang begitu saja dan kini berteriak-teriak tak jelas.

"Connie, kau dimana—" belum selesai menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Eren sudah disambut dengan sesuatu yang membuat dirinya tersandung.

_Bruk!_

Merintih sakit, Eren bisa merasakan sesuatu yang basah di telapak tangannya.

"Eren, jangan berlari terus!" Terlihat Armin kini sedang berlari ke arahnya dengan napas yang terengah-engah dan memburu.

Benda di tangannya ia gunakan untuk menerangi jalan.

Tapi Eren tak tahu. Kalau cahaya dari senter yang dibawa Armin itu bisa membuat dirinya membulatkan iris zamrud miliknya.

"A-Armin, aku ba-barusan tersandung oleh—?" Eren tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Apa—"

Keduanya sama-sama kaget.

"Co-CONNIE?!" Armin berteriak keras saat cahaya senter yang diarahkannya menangkap seseorang yang tak asing baginya kini tergeletak di koridor gelap dengan cairan berwarna merah menghias lantai putih yang dipijaknya.

"Armin, kita harus pergi dari sini!" Eren bangkit berdiri. Instingnya berjalan untuk segera meninggalkan wilayah sekolah. Lalu tangannya ia gunakan untuk menangkap pergelangan tangan Armin.

Eren tak peduli dengan kata-kata protes dari Armin yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya tak boleh meninggalkan Connie begitu saja. Eren sudah merasakan hawa tak enak sedari tadi saat mereka memulai permainan.

Kedua siswa itu berlari terus hanya dengan diterangi oleh senter untuk menemukan jalan keluar.

Langkah kaki mereka tak berhenti. Eren terus menarik Armin, walau pemuda _blonde _tersebut sudah tak kuat lagi.

Manik Eren terus melihat ke depan, dan kemudian membulat saat menemukan jejak-jejak darah pada jalan yang dipijak mereka.

Dan ia teringat oleh seseorang.

"Armin! Jean kemana?" tanya Eren panik.

"Di-dia tidak mengikutiku barusan!" jawab Armin yang tak kalah panik.

Eren mengabaikan jejak-jejak darah itu, ia terus berlari menuju pintu keluar.

Sampai di tangga, Eren menuruni anak tangga dengan cepat tetapi juga teliti, agar mereka tak terjatuh.

Dan pandangan tak mengenakan mereka temui. Betapa terkejutnya mereka saat menemukan dua gadis yang selalu bersama-sama setiap saat kini tergeletak lemah bersimbah darah pada anak tangga dan pada lantai dasar tangga.

"CHRISTA! YMIR!" teriak Armin luar biasa kaget. Tapi Eren tak memperdulikan teriakan Armin, kini yang terpenting adalah meninggalkan sekolah secepat mungkin.

Sudah dekat, Eren bisa melihat _locker _yang biasanya menjadi penyambut mereka saat sampai keluar pintu.

"Armin, sedikit lagi—"

"Eren, tolong!"

Mata Eren menatap ke belakang, lalu terlihat gambaran-gambaran tak percaya di sana. Ia yakin masih menggenggam pergelangan tangan Armin. Tapi kini pemuda tersebut melihat temannya tertarik oleh sesuatu saat mereka melewati _locker _yang berjejer rapih.

Eren tersadar, bahwa yang ia genggam adalah sebuah senter yang dibawa Armin barusan.

"Eren!" Armin tertarik masuk pada sebuah _locker_ yang terbuka lebar. Membuat Eren harus mati-matian mencoba mengejar temannya itu.

_Blam!_

"ARMIN!"

Pintu _locker_ tertutup saat iris biru itu tak tampak lagi di hadapan Eren.

Sekuat mungkin Eren mencoba membuka _locker_ tersebut. Jari-jarinya ia gunakan untuk menarik kuat-kuat knop pintu, tak memperdulikan jika kini tangannya sedikit mengeluarkan darah saat berusaha menariknya.

Tapi tak butuh usaha yang berat. Pintu _locker_ terbuka dengan sendirinya, membuat sang _brunette _terjatuh ke belakang.

Lagi-lagi pandangan yang sama.

Eren melihat cairan itu lagi kini menghiasi _locker_ dan lantai.

"A-Armin?" Eren menatap tak percaya.

Sepasang manik biru menatapnya, tetapi tidak seperti tatapan yang biasanya. Kini manik itu kosong, tak ada sinar yang menyinari manik tersebut pertanda tak ada cahaya kehidupan.

Bagaimana bisa?

Eren sadar di dalam _locker_ sama sekali tidak ada benda tajam, lalu bagaimana bisa temannya mendapat beberapa luka tusuk pada tubuhnya?

Waktu terasa berputar sangat cepat. Bahkan Eren tak menyadarinya. Seingatnya, ia masih bercengkrama akrab dengan teman-temannya, tapi kini yang masuk ke dalam memorinya adalah cairan merah yang sangat banyak, membuat dirinya merasa trauma untuk melihatnya.

Berusaha berdiri, Eren ingin pergi dari sekolah secepat mungkin.

Ia tak memperdulikan mayat temannya yang kini jatuh di atas lantai dengan berlumuran darah.

_DRTT! DRTT! DRTT!_

Ponsel Eren berbunyi. Dan ia pun heran. Siapa yang mengirimnya pesan malam-malam seperti ini?

Apakah Rivaille? Mungkin saja mengingat waktu sekarang yang sudah melebihi jam tujuh malam.

Ataukah ayahnya? Tapi yang ia tahu kini ayahnya masih bekerja, dan pulang esok pagi.

Lalu?

Dan saat dicek, rupanya sebuah nomor yang tak dikenal. Selain itu, ternyata pesan yang dikirim adalah sebuah pesan gambar.

Gambar? Gambar apa?

Eren langsung membuka pesan itu.

Tepat setelah menyadari siapa yang ada di dalam gambar−atau mungkin lebih tepat disebut foto−tersebut. Maniknya membulat seiringan dengan cairan bening yang keluar dari kelopak matanya. "Ah…"

Sebuah foto yang menampilkan seorang gadis berhelai hitam. Raut wajahnya terlihat damai dengan mata yang tertutup. Tapi. Wajah damai yang seperti orang tertidur tak selalu terlihat menyenangkan. Karena pada kenyataannya, wajah damai yang dimaksud adalah wajah damai yang tak menampilkan tanda-tanda kehidupan. Selain itu, di sekeliling tubuh gadis yang diketahui bermarga Ackerman tersebut dipenuhi dengan darah. Tak ada bekas luka tusuk, tapi yang ada hanyalah bekas kepala yang sepertinya terbentur kuat oleh benda yang keras.

Eren tahu, ia ingat jelas tempat yang kini menjadi tempat terakhir seorang Mikasa Ackerman. Tempat itu adalah jalan raya yang ada di dekat rumah Rivaille.

Apa mungkin, Mikasa tertabrak kendaraan yang melintas?

Eren tak sanggup memikirkannya lagi.

Dengan cepat ia melangkahkan kaki keluar sekolah, ia akan memikirkan semua kematian ini nanti. Yang terpenting sekarang ia harus cepat-cepat keluar dari sekolah ini dan menelpon pihak berwajib untuk membawa mayat-mayat tersebut sekalian mencari tahu siapa pembunuh teman-temannya. Walau ia sadar jika pembunuhnya tak lain tak bukan adalah hantu.

Eren mencoba membuka pintu.

Tetapi terkunci.

"Sial!" umpat Eren takut.

Ia berlari cepat menuju jendela. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk membukanya, tapi terasa sangat sulit. Dan saat ia mencoba menatap ke depan, tepat di luar sana.

Dan ia kembali menemukan pemandangan mengerikan. Sungguh, ia trauma dengan semua ini.

Sasha, gadis yang mendapat gelar sebagai 'Gadis Kentang', gadis yang begitu riang, dan selalu menyukai segala macam jenis makanan. Yang tadi awalnya ia tampak begitu manis dan cantik dengan seragam sekolahnya, dan juga rambut coklatnya yang diikat _ponytail_.

Kini sekarang keadaannya hancur.

Ya, hancur yang sesungguhnya.

Kepalanya pecah, tubuhnya banyak mengeluarkan darah, matanya memperlihatkan pada dunia semua kengerian yang ditemuinya sebelum kematiannya.

Dari keadaannya bisa terlihat jika Sasha mati karena jatuh dari tempat ketinggian.

Bunuh diri?

"Kenapa…" Eren merasakan dadanya sakit yang teramat sakit.

"_Eren Jaeger__._"

Eren berjengit kaget saat namanya dipanggil. "Si-siapa?!" tanyanya takut saat sudah membalikan badan. Eren sangat yakin kalau baru saja ada sebuah suara dingin, parau, lirih dan menusuk membisikan sesuatu pada telinganya

Perlahan-lahan ia mulai beringsut mundur.

"Aku yakin, teman-temanku mengakhiri permainan dengan benar. Tetapi kenapa—kenapa mereka mendapatkan ini?" protes Eren di sela-selanya.

Lalu suara tersebut terdengar kembali walau sangat pelan. Sekarang baru suara tersebut dapat terdengar dengan jelas.

Begitu lembut layaknya suara wanita pada biasanya, terdengar parau setengah berbisik, masuk ke dalam gendang telinganya dengan begitu tajam, tapi tak melukai luarnya, melainkan melukai perasaannya, bagaikan bilah pisau yang dilumuri madu.

Tungkai-tungkai milik pemuda _brunette _tak dapat menopang tubuhnya dengan kuat, membuat Eren jatuh terduduk.

Manik Eren membulat sepenuhnya. Dilihatnya kini sosok putih sedang berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Wajah dan setengah tubuhnya tertutupi oleh bayangan, hanya bagian abdomen sampai kaki saja yang terlihat.

Di tangan kanannya, sosok itu menggenggam sebuah pisau yang berlumuran darah. Sedangkan tangan kirinya tak menggenggam apapun. Telapak kakinya tak berbalut sendal, sepatu atau alas kaki lainnya, dan juga tak menyentuh lantai.

Eren baru pertama kali melihat hantu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Bulu kuduk Eren meremang seluruhnya, terutama di bagian tengkuknya. "Si-siapa?" Eren menyadari suaranya mulai serak.

"_Eren Jaeger._"

Setelah suara tersebut memanggil namanya. Tak ada angin, tak ada topan, rasa kantuk tiba-tiba menyerang kelopak mata Eren entah berasal dari mana.

Eren ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, tetapi tak bisa. Ia merasakan bibirnya tertutup rapat tak bisa bergerak.

Selanjutnya mata Eren terasa berkabut, pandangannya mulai remang-remang.

Dan kemudian manik zamrud tersebut tertutup dengan sepenuhnya.

"_Selamat ulang tahun._"

Suara yang sangat familier, entah perasaannya saja atau memang kenyataan, tapi suara wanita tersebut mirip seperti suara seseorang yang dicintainya dari sejak kecil sampai sekarang, suara seseorang yang dulu selalu menyayanginya sepenuh hati, menjaganya dan merawatnya. Suara seseorang yang sangat dirindukannya semenjak hari kematiannya.

−Carla Jaeger?

Tapi.

Tidak hanya itu, suara tersebut juga diselingi oleh suara pria. Terdengar berat, dingin, dan menusuk. Nada alto yang selalu menggelitik telinga Eren setiap empunya menyebut namanya. Suara yang sangat-sangat dikenalnya, dan untuk pertama kalinya ia merindukan suara tersebut beserta pemiliknya. Ia merindukan pria itu. Ia sangat ingin bertemu dengannya sekarang juga. Padahal ia sering bertemu dengan orang tersebut, entah kenapa kini rasa rindu tumbuh merambat di hatinya.

Tak lama kemudian, rasa hangat menyentuh permukaan pipinya. Rasa nyaman yang kemudian menyebar beriringan dengan kelopak mata yang terbuka sedikit demi sedikit.

"_Sebagai hadiahnya. Aku akan memberikan kau pilihan._"

Suara pergabungan antara wanita dan pria. Membuat Eren sangat berkeinganan untuk mengetahuinya dengan sejelas-jelasnya darimana sumber suara tersebut berasal.

Tapi tak bisa.

Seluruh anggota tubuh Eren tak dapat digerakan. Matanya hanya bisa menatap ke bawah, melihat sepasang sepatu pantofel berwarna hitam.

−Ini bukan hantu yang ditemuinya barusan, ya? Dia siapa?

"_Kau ingin temanmu kembali hidup atau mati?_"

Sebuah pertanyaan yang mudah dijawab. Tak usah memikir panjang karena Eren sudah tahu harus memilih apa.

'_Hidup! Aku ingin teman-temanku hidup!_'

Warna hijau tampak terlihat semakin terang saat kedua bolanya membulat.

Suaranya.

—Suaranya hilang.

Apakah Dia mendengarkan ucapan Eren?

Apakah permintaan Eren dapat dikabulkan?

Apakah−

"_Baiklah..._"

Lalu pemandangan semuanya berwarna hitam. Mata Eren tertutup seluruhnya. Sangat mengantuk, dirinya ingin tertidur.

"_—Eren Jaeger._"

* * *

"—Eren Jaeger?"

Eren berjengit kaget. "A-apa?" Maniknya perlahan-lahan mengobservasi sekelilingnya.

Umpatan kesal pun bergema di bibir seseorang. "Kau tertidur terus sampai pelajaran usai?" ujar seseorang dengan nada alto yang menusuk.

Mendongakan kepala. "_S-SIR _RIVAILLE?!" teriak Eren kaget dengan mata yang membulat, membuat sosok _raven _di hadapannya harus repot-repot menutup telinga rapat-rapat akibat suara lengkingan tersebut.

"Ada apa?" tanya orang lain di sana—Rivaille—dengan kesal.

"Sekarang jam berapa? Aku di mana? Armin, Jean, Connie, Sasha, Mikasa, Ymir dan Christa ada di mana? Mereka masih hidup? Lalu permainannya? Siapa mereka yang berbicara denganku barusan?" tanya Eren bertubi-tubi. Sosok pemuda yang selalu memberikan raut wajah serius itu kini terlihat seperti seseorang yang baru saja melihat hantu, walau memang benar.

Rivaille terlalu malas membalas semua pertanyaan yang Eren berikan, maniknya hanya bisa mengisyaratkan agar Eren berhenti bertanya. "Bodoh. Kau tak lihat sekarang jam berapa?"

Cahaya terang tertangkap oleh warna zamrud tersebut yang langsung menuju pada retina mata.

"Sore hari? Di dalam kelas?" Suara Eren tampak bergetar.

"Tepat usai jam pelajaran selesai, dan ya, ada di kelas, memang kau dari tadi kemana? Aku yakin pasti kau tertidur pada saat jam pelajaran. Bodohnya aku yang mengabaikan murid tertidur padahal sangat mudah untuk mengetahuinya," timpal Rivaille yang kini eksistensinya berada di hadapan Eren, sedang melipatkan kedua tangan di dada dan menatap keluar jendela.

"Ngomong-ngomong temanmu sudah pulang." Manik kelabu itu menangkap beberapa siswa siswi sedang bercengkrama di depan gerbang sekolah. "dan hapus air mata itu, kau tampak menjijikan di pendanganku," lanjutnya kesal.

Pantas rasanya ada yang basah di pipinya. "A-ah maaf." Eren mencoba menyeka air matanya dengan punggung tangan.

Sang _raven _sedikit menaikan alis, merasa bingung dengan pemuda _brunette _di hadapannya. "Ada apa?"

"U-uh, hanya mimpi buruk." Eren bangkit dari tempatnya. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat apa saja yang terrekam dalam mimpinya.

Sedikit mengerang kesakitan, Eren merasakan dirinya seperti sebuah TV rusak yang mengeluarkan beberapa gambar-gambar dengan cepat lalu pada akhirnya buram dengan warna hitam dan putih yang terlihat seperti kumpulan semut.

Gambaran-gambaran yang tidak ia suka. Dimana terlihat jelas bagaimana rupa dari teman-temannya yang mati di dalam mimpinya. Dengan latar belakang warna merah darah yang terang, dengan ekspresi wajah yang beberapa di antaranya sangat mengerikan, dan dengan takut Eren tak ingin mengingatnya kembali. Sakit. Begitu sakit, rasanya seperti ada yang mengikat dadanya dengan tali yang sangat kuat setiap menyaksikan satu per satu mereka yang disayanginya mati dengan cara mengenaskan.

Tapi kenyataannya ini hanyalah mimpi. Mimpi buruk yang ia dapat di hari ulang tahunnya.

Betapa beruntungnya ia jika ini hanya mimpi.

Eren yang menyadari barang-barang yang selalu dibawanya setiap datang ke sekolah kini berserakan di mejanya. Sedikit mengernyit, dan menyadari jika keadaan saat pulang sekolah memang selalu seperti ini. Ia pun merapihkannya dan memasukannya kembali ke dalam tas.

Iris zamrud menjadikan tumpukan buku sebagai pandangannya. "Bolehkah aku bawakan beberapa buku Anda, _Sir_?" tawar Eren mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Yang ditawari demikian hanya mengangguk kecil.

Kemudian Eren menggendong tasnya dan membawa buku-buku tebal milik gurunya.

"_Sir_. Aku ikut dengan Anda pulang ya? Sekaligus saya belajar di rumah Anda, boleh?" pinta Eren saat membalikan badannya.

Rivaille menautkan alisnya sebelum kemudian seulas senyuman tipis muncul pada wajah tampannya. "Ya."

Eren menaggapinya dengan cengiran lebar. "Baiklah! Aku pergi duluan, _Sir_!" Kaki Eren sudah beranjak pergi.

Tapi kini seharusnya ia sudah bisa merasakan dirinya melewati ambang pintu. Sebelum akhirnya dicegah oleh sebuah telapak tangan besar yang menarik bahunya kuat. Mencoba menyuruhnya membalikan badan, dan Eren menurutinya.

Sebuah kecupan singkat ditaruh di atas permukaan yang sewarna dengan buah apel itu. Singkat dan penuh dengan arti. "Selamat ulang tahun, Eren."

Bisa ditebak kini Eren merasakan wajahnya sangat panas.

Rivaille memang paling suka dengan wajah Eren yang seperti ini.

Dengan tergagap-gagap, Eren mengucapkan, "Ta-tapi, bukankah Anda sudah mengucapkan itu sebelumnya?"

"Apakah itu salah?" jawab Rivaille.

Eren tersenyum. Dan tak sadar pada ucapan Rivaille yang sedikit aneh.

Pemuda yang kini berulang tahun tersebut menaruh buku-buku yang dibawanya di atas meja. Membuat kerutan tipis di dahi Rivaille, dan juga mengundang beberapa pertanyaan di pihak sang _raven_. Kenapa? Bukannya ia ingin membawakan buku-bukunya? Kenapa sekarang ditaruh di atas meja seperti itu?

Dan tanpa sadar, kini sosok yang lebih muda di sana langsung memeluk erat pria di hadapannya. Begitu erat sampai-sampai ia bisa mendengarkan detak jantung Rivaille yang terdengar tenang dan teratur. Kontras dengan detak jantung Eren yang bisa diyakinkan sekarang sangat berisik.

Mengusap-usap wajahnya di dada Rivaille, bagaikan seekor anak kucing di dalam dekapan induknya. Eren sangat rindu dengan aroma tubuh Rivaille. Dan sudah dijelaskan jika ia selalu bertemu dengan pria ini, tapi mengingat semua mimpi di sana, Eren merasa ia memang harus memeluk Rivaille. Sekedar untuk menghapus semua rasa rindunya, atau juga untuk menghapus rasa takutnya yang menghantui. Ia merasa tempat yang paling aman untuknya selain bersama Mikasa adalah berada di dekat Rivaille.

"Saya rindu dengan Anda," gumam Eren pelan.

Rivaille membalas peluk. Ia menaruh satu tangannya di pinggang Eren, sedangkan satunya lagi menepuk pelan dengan penuh sayang di atas surai-surai kayu bocah tersebut. Tapi kemudian tangannya yang ia gunakan untuk menepuk kepala Eren kini beralih ke kantung celananya. Rivaille mengambil sesuatu di sana.

Dan sekilas, terlihat sebuah kilatan tipis, dan noda merah menghiasi benda tersebut.

Gurat tipis di bibir tertarik ke atas. Membuat sebuah seringai tipis.

"_Kau merindukanku, benarkah itu? Kalau begitu, apa kau ingin ikut bersamaku?_"

"_Seharusnya kau sadar, Eren._"

"−_jika aku sudah terlalu sering mengelabuimu dengan berbagai cara agar kau senang sampai sekarang._"

"…_karena sebenarnya…_"

"_aku sudah lama mati_."

.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Eren."

.

.

.

_**End...**_

* * *

**A/N**: Dan sudah menjadi tradisi saya jika membuat fic selalu dengan _ending _yang aneh.

Saya membuat akhirnya seperti itu setelah membaca sebuah artikel di internet. Jika ada seseorang yang memainkan permainan ini, lalu bilang jika dirinya rindu pada temannya/keluarganya yang sudah lama meninggal. Dan tak lama kemudian, orang tersebut meninggal.

Dan saya mengikuti _ending _yang seperti itu.

Jadi sudah bisa ditebakkan bagaimana akhirnya setelah ini?

Dan tolong−masalah Rivaille yang sudah lama mati, saya sebenarnya tak sempat kepikiran itu, tapi tangan saya asal-asal ngetik dan hasilnya seperti ini.

Jadi anggap aja jika Rivaille membohongi Eren dengan ilusi atau apalah itu namanya jika ternyata Rivaille terlihat masih hidup, walau aslinya sudah mati. Dan lain-lain, saya belum sempat kepikiran.

Dan saya tak terlalu tahu tentang permainan ini, yang saya tahu jika permainan ini berbahaya, jadi tolong jangan dimainkan.

Tapi dengar-dengar di Jepang banyak juga sih yang memainkan permainan ini…

Lalu tentang _locker _yang ada di depan pintu masuk sekolah, saya pernah melihat ada sekolah yang seperti itu. Jadi saya pakai saja.

Kematian teman-teman Eren sedikit aneh ya, apalagi Armin. Imajinasi saya ketinggian, jadi saya buat Armin dibunuh di dalam _locker_, ehehehehe...

Dan berkat imajinasi saya yang keringgian, alur ceritanya aneh begini.

Btw, sepertinya fic ini tak terlalu seram ya? Kalau saya sih, yang nulis saja sudah berkali-kali merinding, mungkin ini karena mental saya mental penakut.

Selain itu—

Selamat ulang tahun Eren! Walau telat banget sih, ehehe.

Semoga tambah manis ya, semoga bisa bareng Rivaille terus, tambah maso, tambah kece tapi unyu, selalu main keras bareng Rivaille, semoga banyak penggemarnya, dan lain-lain!

Ok deh, terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah membaca fic aneh saya, wahai _reader, author, silent reader, _dan semua yang ada di depan layar sana. /peluk.

_Mind to review?_

Sungkem,

—**Adelia-chan—**


End file.
